Adolf Hitler
- Others= - Profile= - Appearances= - Battle= }} }} }} |caption = EpicLLOYD as Adolf Hitler |fullname = Adolf Hitler |nicknames = Der Fuhrer |born = April 22, 1889 Braunau am Inn, Austria-Hungary |died = April 30, 1945 (aged 56) Berlin, Germany |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |image2 = |ERBnumber = Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 2 Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3 |vs = Darth Vader Boba Fett (Round 3) |releasedate = November 10, 2010 (1st round) December 8, 2011 (2nd round) October 7, 2013 (3rd round) |votecount = 34% (1st round) 58% (2nd round) less (3rd round) |location = World War II Battlefield |image3 = |ERBnumber2 = Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD |VerseAppeared = First Verse of Nice Peter}} Adolf Hitler battled Darth Vader in Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler, Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 2, and Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3. He also made a brief cameo in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. He was played by EpicLLOYD. Information on Rapper Adolf Hitler (April 20, 1889 – April 30, 1945) was an Austrian-born German politician and the leader of the Nazi Party. He was chancellor of Germany from 1933 to 1945 and dictator of Nazi Germany from 1934 to 1945. Hitler was at the center of Nazi Germany, World War II in Europe, and the Holocaust. A decorated veteran of World War I, Hitler joined the German Worker's Party (precursor of the NSDAP) in 1919, and became leader of the NSDAP in 1921. In 1923, he attempted a coup d'etat in Munich, known as the Beer Hall Putsch. The failed coup resulted in Hitler's imprisonment, during which time he wrote his memoir, Mein Kampf (My Struggle), which ironically, was published by a Jew, who later died during the Night of Long Knives. After his release in 1924, Hitler gained popular support by attacking the Treaty of Versailles and promoting Pan-Germanism, antisemitism, and anti-communism with charismatic oratory and Nazi Propaganda. After his appointment as chancellor in 1933, he transformed the Weimar Republic into the Third Reich, a single-party dictatorship based on the totalitarian and autocratic ideology of Nazism. Hitler's aim was to establish a New Order of absolute Nazi German hegemony in continental Europe. To this end, his foreign and domestic policies had the aim of seizing Lebensraum ("living space") for the Germanic People. He directed the rearmament of Germany and the invasion of Poland by the Wehrmacht in September 1939, resulting in the outbreak of World War II in Europe. Under Hitler's rule, in 1941 German forces and their European Allies occupied most of Europe and North Africa. In 1943, Germany had been forced onto the defensive and suffered a series of escalating defeats. In the final days of the war, during the Battle of Berlin in 1945, Hitler married his long-time partner, Eva Braun. On April 30, 1945, less than two days later, the two committed suicide to avoid capture by the Red Army, and their corpses were burned. Hitler's supremacist and racially motivated policies resulted in the deaths of an estimated 50 million people during World War II, including 6 million Jews and 5 million "non-Aryans" whose systematic extermination was ordered by him or by his close subordinates. ERBoH Bio Guten Tag, I'm zee man everyone lovez to hate. I'm ein terrible writer, horrible painter and probably zee verst person to ever live. I was zee Commander of Nazi Germany, also known as zee "Third Reich" and commander of the armed forces, including the Luftwaffe (air force). Some say I had a Napoleon Complex, probably because I only had one testicle. I blamed zee Jews for every problem I could zink of und so I tried to exterminate zem all. I started Vorld Var II by invading Poland because all zee zokes made me think they vere a dumb people. I made everyone Heil me and walk like idiots by goosestepping everywhere. Oops! Of course, I lost. I didn't do much right at all. I even ruined anyone being able to rock a little mustache like mine in zee future. Sorry everyone! Hitler's bad! Auf wiedersehen! Lyrics Epic Rap Battles of History 2 Verse 1: I am Adolf Hitler! Commander of the Third Reich! Little known fact: also dope on the mic! You are Vader, with your little boots and cape. And helmet to cover up that burnt ass face. You have the force to move objects. I am a force truly evil! Even went back in time and tuned you whack in the prequel! Cause I mean look at you, you're not even a real person! I preferred you in Space Balls, the Rick Moranis version! Verse 2: You stink, Vader. Your style smells something sour. You need to wash up, dawg. Here, step in my shower! I'll turn all your friends against you, just my speeches breed haters. What's your lightsaber versus a clan of all your white neighbors? Epic Rap Battles of History 16 Prologue: Who are you? Verse 1: You look stressed, Vader. You appear to be in pain. You need a vacation. Here, take a trip on my train. I mean you, leading an army of white men? Disgraceful! Even your mic skills still aren't fully operational! You got one bitch pregnant then gave it to the hate. Now you're 6' 6" and black, but can't get a date? Lightsaber? You need a Life Saver! Use some of your force to fix your fucking respirator! You think you're powerful with your finger neck pinches? You couldn't even get your own son into the family business! Everything you do is an epic fail! Now stand at attention and Sieg fucking Heil! What's wrong, Ani? Can't take anymore? Not surprising coming from the Emperor's whore! Epilogue Yeah! Ya, take that! What's the matter? Where is the DJ? Why are you laughing? (As he is falling into the Rancor Pit) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHIAMADOLFHITLER! Epic Rap Battles of History 34 Prologue: Vader, this is your last chance! Battle me... or die!! Verse 1: Screw you, you big black cunt! I'll kick your balls and your face, a war on two fronts! The Führer will crush the Dark Side like a rap apartheid! I put the "germ" in the Germany! I'm sick on this mic! I beat you twice, you sellout, now you bow down to Mickey Mouse! You call yourself a dark lord? You couldn't even conquer Space Mountain! You're just a sad, asthmatic robot freak who needs some lovin'! Well, I baked you something, here! Pop into my oven! Verse 2: Oh, Sieg Heil no! You're not going to cheat me, Mr. Sunglasses All The Time! I'll take you, and your new boyfriend, Goofy, and all your spermy soldier guys, And throw you in a butthole in the sand! I am Adolf - ...Hitler... Scrapped Lyrics Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3: You're a far cry from beating me with that desert butthole in carbonite, So pucker up that triangle mouth and kiss my Dark Side! Gallery Adolph.png|Adolf Hitler's error title card from ERB 2. Bandicam 2013-04-07 10-12-40-000.jpg|Hitler frozen in carbonite Skärmavbild_2013-10-07_kl._15.32.09.png|Hitler's title card in ERB #34 Images_(8).jpg|Adolf Hitler being cut in half in ERB #34 Hitler drfh.png|Hitler in DRFH 8 Trivia *Adolf Hitler is the first and only rapper in Season 1 to be in black-and-white color system. He is the only non-American rapper to be in black-and-white and the first non-American to be in monochrome. *If we use our timeline from ERB 2 to the rematch (ERB 16) (not counting the cameo in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD), Vader had Hitler frozen for over a year. *Hitler has been maimed by Darth Vader in every appearance to date, and always through a "Star Wars" reference. *He was mentioned in the Behind the Scenes video for Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny. *In Epic Rap Battles of History 2, his name was spelled incorrectly on his title card as "Adolph" instead of "Adolf". This was fixed in ERB #16. This make him the first of four rappers with an error title card. The other three being Billy Mays (in the Behind the Scenes video), Christopher Columbus, and Ebenezer Scrooge. **Adolph, however, is an alternate spelling of Adolf. *He and Darth Vader are also the only rappers to have more than one title card. *Not counting Santa's naughty list, Hitler is the second person to be mentioned in a battle after they appear. The first one is John Lennon/the Beatles in Dr. Seuss vs William Shakespeare. **He is mentioned in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD with the line "I drew a mustache on your face and you played a mean Hitler." **He is also mentioned in Rasputin vs Stalin by Joseph Stalin when he says, "Drop the hammer on you harder than I bitch slapped Hitler." ***The first two times he was mentioned in a battle (Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD and Rasputin vs Stalin respectively), he appeared in the next battle (Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 2 and Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3 respectively.) ** He is also mentioned by Muhammad Ali in Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali. **He is tied with Chuck Norris for being mentioned the second most amount of times, after the Jackson Five/Michael Jackson. *Frozen in Carbonite, Adolf Hitler makes a cameo appearance in Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 8. *Adolf Hitler has the second most appearances of a rapper on 4, after Stephen Hawking . *The Swastika on Hitler's armband is replaced by a sign of the horns (a symbol typically used to indicate rock and roll), to avoid insensitivity and controversy. This may also be to add some comedy to the character. *Hitler is the third rapper to both start and finish a battle, with the first being Marilyn Monroe and the second being Gandhi. He is the second black and white character to do this. * Hitler has delivered a prologue twice in ERB's three seasons - once for each of the past two. * Hitler's pants in Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3 seem to have a lighter shade than in the previous 2 battles. * Hitler's first line in the series is the same as his last line in the series. * He is the first dictator to appear in a rap battle. * He had the most lines out of any rapper (including his multiple appearances). Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Cameo Category:Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 2 Category:Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3